


Lone Star

by altairattorney



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that you know what I know & I want you to know that you’re 100% right. #sworcery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Star

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest bit of headcanon about Dogfella. Ya know it’s true. :3

He barks.  
What else to do? He barks because he lives as a dog among men & because men want dogs to bark.  
Bark Bark Bark Bark.  
He barks all the same, even if it gets a little boring sometimes. It does not matter, as long as he knows why he was sent there in the first place.  
Bark Bark.  
Whoever whatever sent him down there chose a super neat hideout. Woodsmen keep dogs with them, or so he thinks. He is believable.  
Bark Bark Bark.  
It's been a long & cuddly time by the hearth – human love is the best of the universe & gets warmer every day. So he feels totally quiet when he runs to her with the friendly touch that well-traced destinies have. It's been a perfect wait. She has brought along the end.  
Bark.  
He feels she is getting to learn his language. She knows it all in advance, under the surface of her strained and courageous flesh. She has the quiet fear of death all heroes have. He tells her with her eyes there's nothing to fear. Just a little later, up up above in the celestial realms of songs, they will meet again to become the very same thing – later, when she gets at the end that time is pulling her to.  
Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark.  
The day has taught them how to read each other's mind & now, in the dance of the evening flames, his tail is still and low for there's nothing more to say. He wishes he could shed the same mortal tears as them, but his path is traced in the skies & he cannot regret anything. A dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do & cosmic dogs gotta keep the balance of the universe.  
He looks back at the moon. His lone star is waiting up there in the sunset.  
Bark Bark Bark. Sniff.


End file.
